


Diver

by Raining_Nights_6



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Existential Crisis, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raining_Nights_6/pseuds/Raining_Nights_6
Summary: Their career has risen from the ashes and finally taking flight but he’s further down in the pit than he’s ever been before. Broken body, broken heart, stuck under an invisible barrier watching everyone ascends and ageing far too rapidly for this cruel industry. Each tie slowly rots as he drifts deeper into uncertainty.





	Diver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction and is not indented as an opinion or commentary on real world people and or circumstances.

> _Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

TBA


End file.
